The present invention relates to an apparatus for disposing of industrial waste, particularly medical waste by crushing.
Heretofore, medical waste such as used hypodermic needles and medical testing instruments have been sterilized or burnt after use as occasion demands before being buried in the ground like industrial waste in general. However, such a disposing method is disadvantageous in that used hypodermic needles, glassware for testing purposes and the like may stick in the fingers of nurses or fall off their hands and broken while being carried to incinerators. Moreover, the medical waste buried in the ground may be forced up the ground before being completely corroded and cause unexpected accidents to men, living things (e.g. dogs and cats), or damage to vehicle tires and the like; in other words, causing secondary disaster.
In addition, the recent mass production of medical wastes tends to make it inevitable to dispose of them immediately after use without subjecting them to pretreatment which should have been made, including sterilizing and burning them. Such countermeasures, however, are led to problems of infection with an apriority immunity anergy syndrome, B-type hepatitis and the like, and have posed a serious social problem.
In view of the foregoing problems, an object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for disposing of medical waste by crushing such as disposable syringes, hydrodermic needles, FR bottles, Ringer's solution bottles and the like with safety.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a compact lightweight apparatus for simply disposing of medical waste by crushing immediately after use in hospitals or the like.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide the aforementioned apparatus that can be movable to any place readily with safety.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for disposing of used medical devices simply and quickly by crushing, the medical devices including those having residual liquid and blood, to say nothing of empty ones.
These and other objects of the invention will become more apparent in the detailed description and examples which follow.